


Когда и бесконечности мало

by Leshaya, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Как непросто брать на себя ответственность, или что было бы, если бы Тони Старк участвовал в пробуждении Стива Роджерса.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под «Список кораблей» Мельницы, но отношение к песне фик имеет разве что опосредованно-эмоциональное, поэтому в жанрах сонгфика нет.

…В глубине ледяной камеры можно разглядеть знакомое лицо. Хотя «лицо» почему-то казалось неподходящим словом — всплывало в памяти давно случайно услышанное — «лик». Как будто озаренный уже нездешним, неземным светом — и все же неуловимо живой, вот ссадина на щеке… досталось в последнем бою?.. вот непокорная прядь волос на лбу. Грань была неуловимо тонкой, но все же была, и для каждого, кто смотрел внимательно, она становилась очевидной. Любой, самый крохотный толчок в ту или иную сторону, единственное случайное, непредвиденное событие — лед сойдет, оставив после себя или теплого, дышащего человека, или холодный труп.

Поэтому и захотелось побыть с ним наедине: короткая передышка, перед тем как взять на себя ответственность за его судьбу. Как много-много лет он брал на себя ответственность за судьбы тысяч людей, которые верили в него и надеялись на него. Замороженному человеку сейчас не в кого верить и не на кого надеяться, его сон крепок и спокоен, и, как знать, — проснувшись, не проклянет ли он пробудившего?.. Чужой мир, вокруг сплошь одни незнакомцы, только флаг тот же да цель. Спасать и защищать. Только кого и зачем?..

Это если он проснется.

Голова раскалывается… вторые сутки не сомкнув глаз. Вроде все просчитано и учтено, но тебе ли не знать, что именно в последний момент все может пойти не так. И поэтому ты с ним. И поэтому ты оставил только для себя несколько последних часов. И поэтому ты оставил себе хрупкую надежду — подготовил только один протокол, с сухой отметкой о положительном результате эксперимента. Кто б знал, что иногда суеверия бывают так полезны.

Ну все, хватит тянуть. Вот она, твоя Большая Красная Кнопка, твой тревожный рубеж — не один ли из главных в жизни?.. И рефлексировать хватит уже: ты же инженер, практик, а не кабинетный ученый. 

Щелчок — какая дикость, механические кнопки в наш век технологий! — «зато самые надежные» — биометрический сканер — «чем надежнее, тем лучше» — и третья ступень защиты, сканер генетического кода — «я сказал, лишних предосторожностей не бывает!» — и назад дороги нет.

Через несколько часов ты узнаешь, есть ли она впереди.


End file.
